


Your Face Has Got a Hold on Me

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Female Pronouns for Keith, Genderfluid Keith, Kinda..., Pining Shiro (Voltron), and very conflicted, let's just say he's smitten, most likely out of charcter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You’re staring at me like you’re scared.”‘Of falling more in love with you’ he thought.





	Your Face Has Got a Hold on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Keith!  
> The title actually has... nothing to do with the plot... I just really love The 1975  
> I had planned to have this posted this morning and now it's nearly midnight, oops.

She was close, so much so that Shiro could feel the few loose strands of her hair on his shoulder as the younger girl propped her feet on the coffee table that stood inches away from them, balancing a large bowl of popcorn on her thighs.

 “You’re staring at me like you’re scared.” The words were soft on her lips, wobbling on a thin line between teasing and genuine concern.

‘ _Of falling more in love with you_ ’ he thought. But Shiro’s throat felt too dry to form a proper response so he opted to cough into his elbow, a minor attempt to cover his flushing cheeks as he turned his head to the T.V. that was turned on, hyper-focusing on not letting her see his face; better he not embarrass himself more than usual. The soft hand on his shoulder pulled him back into reality where he was greeted by a grinning face and deep amethyst pupils that shone with slight mischief.

“Wait,” a fake gasp left the girl’s mouth “don’t tell me.” She snorted lightly before pushing her face into her shoulder, one of her hands following to cover her mouth. “Shiro, are you scared of a ginger-haired fish girl?”

“Keith, no.” His words were rushed as he whipped his head in her direction.

 “Ooh, getting _defensive_.” Keith’s face was close to his, her teeth bared in a wide smile. “Just admit it, fish girls turning into humans is something that freaks you out.”

 ‘ _My feelings for you is something that freaks me out_ ’ Shiro stared at her, watching her right eyebrow, the one that was slightly thicker than the other, raise into a near perfect arch.

 “Fine,” Shiro closed his eyes, letting his head hit the back of the couch “fish turning into humans most _definitely_ freak me out.”

Shiro crossed his arms as he heard the fabric of the couch move and sat patiently for whatever Keith was going to do to him; he forced himself to keep his eyes closed as Keith’s footsteps seemed to move farther away from where he was sitting, however, the small, distant giggle was enough to get him to open one eye, but rather than seeing Keith’s face he was greeted by the image of the girl standing on one leg, bent in half at her hips as she messed around with the DVD player.

Promptly shutting his eyes again, Shiro cursed himself, asking his brain where his decency had gone, informing himself that the act of someone _bending over_ wasn’t a thing normal people would lose their composure over; he hated himself for it.

“Okay big guy,” there she was again, close, just barely an armlength away “the couch is nice but, your lap is probably the best place to see the movie; _and_ ” her hand was on his chest before he could process the thought of getting up and moving “you’re not moving.”

His brain was screaming at him that, no, this was not a good idea, this felt like crossing an invisible line in the fake sand that made up the goods and bads of having feelings for his best friend; but the quiet whisper from his less functioning brain told him this was fine, that no lines existed; again, he hated himself for it.

And so Shiro didn’t protest when Keith weighed too heavily on his thighs, sat there ignoring the bright colours on the screen in favour of fighting with himself and questioning if this were something that could count as conflict against his morals.

It was halfway through the movie when he felt Keith’s arm slide behind and around his neck, pulling his face closer to her chest and Shiro would swear up and down for the rest of his life that it was that exact moment he felt himself die for many seconds, his heart feeling as though someone had shoved a knife into the muscle just right causing all functions of the organ to cease; though later he would admit to himself that he had not died in Keith’s living room, even if he wished that he had.

Only once the movie had ended did Shiro’s awareness fully belong to his being again, only now catching up to the fact Keith had moved to stare at him straight on, her nose less than a finger width apart from his own, her breath warm and soft against his lips.

The self-discipline he prided himself in was dissolving like a pill dropped into water, his restraint slipping quickly as he watched Keith’s eyes, usually bright, that now currently looked fogged over, a muted mauve in place of the purple he loved; he cursed himself again for not being able to hold his composure around her, hated that he was no longer able to function normally as he so wished he could, because maybe then he wouldn’t feel the overwhelming urge to kiss her.

“Happy birthday.” Shiro whispered, unsure if the time was right or if he was too early; but this was his last attempt to stop himself from ruining a good thing.

The words seemed to hit Keith in the face, her eyes widening in shock and, if he were reaching enough, Shiro would even say he saw a dash of hurt cross her face before she closed her eyes.

“Yeah….” the word sounded heavy as she said it and smiled bitterly, taking a look over her shoulder at the clock on the wall she slid off his legs and settled onto one of the floppy couch cushions, staring blankly at the floor “happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might come back and fix up the ending, idk yet.


End file.
